


What You Never Expected Revealed

by LeapingWithFaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults actually do shit instead of leaving it to the child, F/M, Good Severus, Helpful Malfoys, Lucius is mostly a good guy... mostly, M/M, Sirius gets along with Lucius and Severus to a degree, Well he is less of a dick anyway, sirius gets freed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapingWithFaith/pseuds/LeapingWithFaith
Summary: Summary: During his second year, Harry Potter and his two best friends polyjuice themselves to get information from Draco Malfoy. They receive information, but it isn’t what they expected. Still, this information is vital and may just lead to some very drastic changes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



So here the three of them stood, at the entrance to the Slytherin common room in front of Draco Malfoy. It was probably a good thing they bumped into the blond since they hadn’t known how to actually get into the common room themselves.

With that being said Harry Potter was still nervous. Here he stood, polyjuiced to look like Vincent Crabbe, with Hermione and Ron beside him, polyjuiced as Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle respectively. 

As they entered the common room Harry let himself relax slightly. The green glow from the windows that led out to the Black Lake and the burning green fire actually bathed the room in a soft calming glow.

As the group of four sat down they started talking. It was difficult for the three Gryffindors not to slip up but they managed and then turned the topic to the reason for their visit. The Chamber of Secrets.

Malfoy shook his head. “Truth be told I do wonder who is behind the chamber. I mean sure a lot of us look down on the muggle-born but they do have their place. A shame more of them don’t end up embracing our culture like Potter’s mum. If all muggle-borns were like her then they wouldn’t be so annoying.”

That got a raised eyebrow from Hermione. “I am surprised you have a nice word to say about anything related to Potter.”

That sentence got a groan from the rest of the Slytherin students in the common room. “You just had to say it, Milli.” Was whispered by one of the girls before Draco stood up. 

“Potter… Saint Potter... Too noble for his own good, Brash Reckless Gryffindor Potter… Love of my life.” Draco growled out softly shocking Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the core.

“Love of your life!?” Choked out, Harry.

Malfoy raised his eyes. “Haven’t we been over this close to twenty times this year alone Crabbe? Yes, the love of my life. Stupid Potter, rejecting me. I offer him my hand and he looks down on me like he is better than me, but then goes off gallivanting around acting like a hero. Saves the school, stops a teacher from stealing something or another but has treated me like a villain from day one. Stupid fucking Saint Potter, the golden knight of my dreams and the dark knight of my nightmares.”

Hermione was the one who found her voice this time. “Well, you did insult his friend when you first met to my understanding, and then since you have constantly harassed all three of the ‘Golden Trio’ as well as all the times you sabotaged their potions.”

Malfoy glared at Hermione for a moment before sighing and leaning back into the couch he was sitting on. He then covered his own eyes with one of his arms. “We all know that know-it-all Granger is the worst type of mudblood. She comes here forcing her viewpoints on us and reads one book on a subject and then she thinks that she is an expert. She needs to learn that a lot of traditions and such are there for a reason, not just read a book that says they are dark and then convince Potter that the book is right. As for Weasley, I don’t care anymore. I would personally end the blood feud with the entire bloody family to make Potter smile at me the way he does his friends.”

It should have been enough, the three knew what they had come for, and they knew more than that now. Harry had to know though. “So why don’t you end the feud and try and talk with Potter?”

Malfoy gave Harry an appraising glance. “That is probably the smartest question from you all year… The truth of the matter is that I can’t. Father would have my head if I ended the feud or sought Potter out. Honestly, it is hard enough for me to do what I already do for the idiot. Sending him treats via my house-elf Dobby and telling Dobby to skirt around my father’s orders as best he can to protect the idiot.”

That raised even more questions that needed to be answered, but instead of getting them the three Gryffindors had to run off as the potions started to wear off. As the three students returned to Gryffindor Tower they all had a lot of thinking to do over what they had heard. None more so than Harry.

(Break)

Throughout the rest of the year, Harry was unsure of how to act around Malfoy. Any point the blond said something that in the past would have set Harry off, the black-haired preteen couldn’t find it in him to snap back. After the first two instances of this, Malfoy seemed to realize that Harry’s heart wasn’t in it anymore and the boy seemed to get worse because of that.

It was Hermione that pointed out what his behavior meant. ‘ _ It seems like he might actually like you. He is acting like a kid on a playground pulling at a girl’s pigtails cause he likes her. The fighting between you two had been a connection, not a positive one, but one that he could hold onto. Now that you aren’t responding he is trying harder to get you to. Like a little boy screaming out so that you notice him. _ ’

Now Hermione was petrified though and Harry had an idea on both where the chamber was and how to enter it. He also knew what the creature was and how it got around thanks to Hermione. What he was missing was an idea on how to stop it.

Who better to ask than a snake? That was what came to Harry’s mind. Draco had grown up in the magical world and he liked snakes. That would make sense anyway since he had summoned one during Harry’s duel with him. So with that knowledge in mind, Harry went to the Slytherin Common Room, used the entrance Draco had shown him, and then dragged the platinum blond-haired boy out. 

A few of the other Slytherins had moved to follow them, but Harry had turned as he passed the entrance and on instinct, he hissed in parseltongue. “- _ Close, and do not open for an hour.- _ ” The doorway listened too.

With Malfoy with him, Harry marched to the second floor and into Myrtle’s bathroom. As he dragged him through the school Harry noticed that other than a few short complaints the blond was oddly complacent. “Okay, Malfoy… How do we kill a basilisk?”

The platinum blond boy sputtered for several seconds from the question. “Are you out of your mind!? You don’t kill a basilisk, you run the bloody hell away!”

Harry looked the other boy in the eyes. “Well, I can’t run away. The basilisk has already petrified several students and it won’t be long until it kills someone else just like it did Myrtle. I can’t let that happen and I can’t let Hogwarts be closed. Your dad already got what he wanted from this, Dumbledore is gone. So tell me how to kill it!”

Malfoy was frozen to the spot for several long moments. “What do you mean my dad got what he wanted?”

Harry stared at the other boy for a minute before a thought came to mind. ‘ _ I already involved him in this… in for a penny, in for a pound. _ ’ “This summer I was visited by a house-elf named Dobby, and I have seen him several times since. He told me that a very bad thing would happen this year at Hogwarts and wanted me to stay home. He told me earlier this year after he cursed the bludgers during our quidditch match that his master was the cause. That his master’s plan was happening and I needed to go home. 

The thing is that my aunt and uncle hate magic and this year they had literally put bars on my windows. If Ron and his brothers hadn’t come for me I would still be locked in that...that prison. Hogwarts is the only home I have. Even if I didn’t care about the other students, which I do, I can’t let them close this place down. Dobby is your house-elf right. He never told me but someone else mentioned it.”

Draco was shocked to his core at Harry’s explanation. “Keeping in mind that we will be talking about the rest of what you said just now later, Potter… You are telling me that my dad is allowing a basilisk to roam free in Hogwarts while I am a student here?” When black-haired preteen nodded Malfoy swore out loud in a language Harry didn’t recognize. “A basilisk’s hide is resistant to magic. There is no spell that will hurt it unless you shoot it into its mouth. As you are a parselmouth you might be able to control it though. That plan is incredibly risky though.”

Harry looked over to the sink and shook a little. Anyone could tell he was scared but after a few seconds the shaking stopped and Harry clenched his fists. “Thanks, Draco, if you want to head back to your common room that is fine.”

The blond did too. He was scared but more than that he was even more terrified of Harry going down there alone. “Like I will pass up the chance to see if the Chamber of Secrets is real.”


	2. The Difference a Malfoy Can Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This makes up the bulk of the story and covers just how Harry's time at Hogwart's changed thanks to Draco.

Harry sighed as he looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would be leaving after his fourth year at Hogwarts and for the first time, the raven was looking forward to it. The reason was that his life had changed dramatically over the past couple of years. It had all started when Harry and Draco had gone down into the Chamber of Secrets. 

They had found a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin and Draco cracked the passcode for it after a couple of hours. This allowed the basilisk out. Sadly the beast had gone mad long ago and it's only thought was to kill. Draco had been injured by the beast's tail and Harry thought they were going to die when Dumbledore’s Phoenix appeared.

The bird blinded the basilisk and gave Harry the sorting hat. The raven-haired teen then pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and killed the snake. If Draco hadn’t been quick with a blasting curse that knocked only a single tooth loose, Harry would have taken that fang to the arm and could have died from basilisk venom. Still, in the end, Draco had a few broken bones and Harry had a few gashes and a broken wrist from hard collisions with stone.

With the monster dead, Harry and Draco sat down in the chamber and talked. Draco talked about how through the right of conquest the corpse of the snake belonged to Harry and he could sell it to Gringotts for a lot of money.

They also talked a lot more about Harry’s upbringing and relatives. To say Draco was pissed would be like saying Dumbledore had a tiny beard. The Malfoy had gone off on an hour-long tirade about how what Harry went through is exactly why muggles couldn’t be trusted with the knowledge of magic.

Then he told Harry that he wouldn’t be spending more than a day or two at the Dursley’s that summer even if Draco had to go get him himself. Things seemed to quiet down after that before Harry worked up the courage to apologize to Draco for how he reacted to their initial meeting. Explaining that he had no idea about the feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys and after hearing nothing but anti-Slytherin talk from Hagrid, how Draco’s attitude made him seem a lot like Dudley.

Draco’s response had been to let out what seemed to be a scoff mixed with a chuckle and tell Harry it was okay, that he didn’t know better. The blond then went on to say that that just meant it was up to Draco to teach him.

That was when Ginny showed up. Both of the boys had been confused at first and it took Draco and Harry a bit to work it out. Ginny had been given a diary that was possessing her. The magic was powerful and dark and Draco destroyed the diary by stabbing it with the broken basilisk fang after a mad spirit of a teenage Voldemort came out of it and attacked Harry.

However, Ginny’s actions were still partially her own. Harry hadn’t wanted to believe that at first until Draco laid out the facts. Ginny was obsessed with the boy-who-lived. Possession wasn’t easy, especially when the host was unwilling. That being said, the fact that no one died pointed that there was some measure of control because Tom Riddle would have killed if it was up to him and anyone who wasn’t killed by the stare could have been eaten. 

Ginny, though, could have been caught drawing her messages by Mrs. Norris and agreed to petrify her to silence her. Then there was Colin Creevy who was stalking Harry with his camera and annoying the black-haired Gryffindor. Next was Justin who had been accusing Harry of being the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione could have been considered too close to Harry. Clearwater and Sir Nickolas were just with the last two when they were attacked making them collateral damage.

The thought that Ginny could have even been the slightest bit complacent in what happened had made Harry sick to his stomach. Eventually, after the two boys calmed down, Harry levitated Ginny, and the two boys headed back up to the school.

A lot of drama passed after that. Dumbledore came back and so did Hagrid. Harry and at the Gryffindor’s insistence Draco and Fawkes were all three awarded a special service medal to the school. It would look good for them when they graduated and a part of Harry realized it would mean more to Draco than to him. So he made sure Dumbledore didn’t leave Draco out when the old Headmaster had tried to.

Then there was the situation with Lucius Malfoy and Dobby. Harry had tricked the man into freeing Dobby without thinking and then when Malfoy tried to kill him in response Dobby sent the man flying. After Lucius was gone, Dobby went and told Draco what happened. 

Draco became adamant that Dobby bond with Harry after that. Having a personal house-elf would be a tremendous help to the trouble magnet that was Harry Potter. Dobby agreed the moment the suggestion left Draco’s mouth. 

Harry took a few hours to convince, but when Dobby said that if he couldn’t serve Harry that he didn’t want to serve another wizard, Harry couldn’t send the elf off knowing he had nowhere to go.

So armed with a House-Elf, Harry headed back up to the Gryffindor tower after making sure that Draco had made it back to the Slytherin Common Room. What happened in the Chamber of Secrets had been spread around the entire school by the following afternoon and unlike what normally happens with the Hogwarts rumor mill, the story was one-hundred percent accurate. 

Of course, Ron was not happy that Harry had taken Draco to the Chamber and not him. The Redhead felt as if Harry didn’t care that Draco and Ron’s families had a feud going on and that was just as bad as picking Draco’s side.

Ron hadn’t calmed down by the time the Express left the school and oddly enough Harry, with Draco and an unpetrified Hermione’s help, studied a lot more and felt he had done a good job on all of his exams. The raven-haired pre-teen had never realized that he had spent so much time goofing off with Ron until he was no longer spending time with the other boy.

Harry wasn’t sure what had been odder, not hanging out with Ron when Harry had thought their friendship infallible, or Hermione and Malfoy getting along as they helped Harry study. Turns out that Hermione knowing why most Purebloods disliked muggle-borns meant that she could work on fixing the problem. Once Hermione knew that there were traditions that weren’t taught at Hogwarts and that there were proper reasons that the traditions existed, Hermione studied everything about them.

With the girl not snubbing the traditions, The two of them were able to have long, heated but friendly discussions on a lot of topics, often teaching Harry during them. To be honest the three of them were a more cohesive unit than the ‘golden trio’ had been. With Ron no longer around though, a few other people joined them from time to time as well.

It wasn’t that Ron had never let anyone close to Harry or anything, it was just a mixture of his rude nature and horrible manners that kept some of the others from wanting to be around as much. Harry knew that when he came back to start his third year that he would be spending time with a lot more people and he was excited about it.

Then it was time for the leaving feast and the announcing of the winner of the house and quidditch cups. Slytherin had more points than Gryffindor and Gryffindor had won all of their quidditch games. As he was friends with Malfoy now, Harry didn’t care that Slytherin would win the house cup and Gryffindor would get the quidditch cup. One group couldn’t win everything and that was okay. 

That was when Dumbledore gave Gryffindor just enough points to overtake Slytherin at the last moment. It was the same thing that he had done last year. The thing was that the year before the old man had given points to Harry and his friends when they had all risked their life. This time Harry and Draco had risked their life and here was Dumbledore giving the house cup to Gryffindor.

The raven-haired teen knew that this was wrong and he wanted to voice it. He looked over at Hermione and realized that she must agree. Maybe if it  _ had  _ been Harry and Ron down in the Chamber… but it wasn’t and even as the rest of the tables broke into cheers, the only thing that Harry wanted to do was scream about the injustice.

The next day on the train trip home, Harry found himself sitting in a compartment with Draco, Hermione, a Slytherin from their year named Blaise Zabini, who was Draco’s real best friend, a first-year named Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

The ride back to King’s Cross had been rather peaceful but Harry had gotten some shocking news roughly an hour before the train had reached London. Draco had pulled some strings to try to get Harry moved to a wizarding family and Dumbledore had blocked every attempt. With the recent goings-on of the school, no one was willing to go against Dumbledore and risk something like the basilisk happening again.

However, Blaise was the one to come up with a solution. Apparently, the boy’s mother was a black widow. She got married to rich men and then killed them to take their money. Blaise explained that while Harry couldn’t do magic at his relatives' house, an adult wizard or witch could. All it would take is someone to come over once a week to check on Harry and make sure that the teen’s aunt and uncle knew that there would be consequences if he was mistreated.

With weekly visits, which Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, and Blaise would work out with their parents, the Durselys couldn’t do anything to Harry. The moment there was a shred of evidence of abuse, the adults would be able to use their memories in a trial and have the Dursley family tried in the wizarding world.

So the best summer of the young boy’s life to that point passed. He got to spend a lot of time with friends, he didn’t have to work like a house-elf, he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted, and his things didn’t get locked away so he got to study all summer. 

This led to Harry not only being more prepared for the coming year but changing his electives as well. He still wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, as the class seemed like it would be very educational and fun as it had a lot of hands-on aspects. He didn’t want to follow Ron’s example anymore though and ‘take Divination for an easy O.’

Instead, Harry wanted to take ancient runes as that was the first step to learning wards, which was something that sounded fun. After a long talk with Draco about jobs in the magical world, Harry also decided he didn’t want to be an Auror. Instead, he wanted to try creating runes, and if that failed maybe teach DADA.

The next year started and Ron refused to talk to Harry and Hermione as they were consorting with the enemy. Other than that though, not a lot happened. There had been Dementors on the train because of an escaped convict, but when they attacked Harry and Draco, Lucius had them sent away.

Harry had been surprised the man had done so until he learned some interesting facts about the Malfoy Lord. It had turned out that the blond man had been possessed by the diary when he slipped it to Ginny and hadn’t realized things were as bad at the school as they were until Draco had told him what happened. The man had thought the petrifications work of the Dark Lord, not a basilisk. His anger at the destroyed diary had been in his mind justified for the trouble he would get into for letting it leave his care in the first place. 

The man cared more for keeping his family safe than serving the dark. This meant that as long as Voldemort didn’t come back, Lucius had no problem with Harry. As such, Draco was able to convince his father to find out what the diary was and hopefully, that would help in stopping Voldemort for good.

Things at school went well for Harry's third year but everything changed on Halloween. Sirius Black had broken into the school, the man had escaped from Azkaban earlier that year and surprisingly didn’t attack Harry. As thoughts of the encounter entered his mind, Harry let himself sink more into that memory.

( **Flashback** )

_ Draco had quickly moved in front of Harry and Blaise in front of Hermione, all four of them had their wands drawn already due to a fear of Ron cursing Draco. The boy had tried to do so last year with that slug puking curse after all. Before things could take a turn though a giant black dog appeared from the bushes and knocked Ronald down. _

_ In seconds the grim-like canine had Scabbers in his maw and gave the rat a rough shake. As soon as the dog stopped shaking the rat in his head, Scabbers was dropped to the ground. Both McGonagall and Snape had noticed the possible confrontation brewing and had been watching, and seeing what was happening they were both on their way over when the dog transformed into a man. _

_ Draco was stunned at the man in front of him, although Hermione and Harry both had no clue who it was. Blaise was the one to whisper a name though. “Black?” _

_ As Minerva and Severus quickened their pace with the arrival of Sirius Black, the escaped convict who was supposedly responsible for the murder of the Potters, the man pulled out a wand and when he waved it, Scabbers turned into a man as well.  _

_ Black was instantly on top of the man punching him in the face over and over again before Severus pulled him off. Minerva was about to stun Black when she saw who was on the ground. “Peter… What is going on?” _

_ Black was quick to answer. “ _ **_LET ME GO!_ ** _ ” He roared out. “ _ **_PETER HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! HE HAS TO PAY FOR SELLING OUT LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT!_ ** _ ” _

_ Sirius managed to get out of Snape’s grasp for a few moments and start to slam Peter’s head into the ground three times before Snape pulled him back once more. Now despite his rivalry with James Potter, and his hatred of Sirius Black, Severus had always doubted that Black had been the one to sell the Potters out.  _

_ Sirius and James would never hesitate to take, and had on many occasions had taken curses for each other. “Stop fighting Black, if you stop I can get the truth serum and we can call the Ministry. Do you want Lily’s son to see you break open someone’s head?” _

_ Sirius had spent so long in his dog form, both within Azkaban and since getting out, that he had been running solely on Padfoot’s instincts, but hearing what Severus said allowed him to break through the haze and look at Harry.  _

_ Upon seeing Lily’s eyes on James’ face, Sirius collapsed to the ground. “Harry...” _

( **Flashback end** )

After that situation had resolved itself there was a trial, something that the previous Minister before Fudge had denied Sirius, and it came out that Sirius wasn’t guilty of any of the things he had been sent to prison for.

More than that two other important things came out. The first was obvious. Peter Pettigrew was alive and had, after being the one who truly betrayed the Potters and kill the muggles, taken to hiding with the Weasley family as a pet rat. Sirius admitted that he learned of where Peter was because one of the guards threw a newspaper in his cell that had a picture of the Weasleys on it.

The second big thing to come out involved Sirius’ neighbor in Azkaban. Right across the hall from Black had been Barty Crouch Jr. and Sirius had seen his mother and father come in and switch the boy out for his dying mother. Barty Crouch and his son were both arrested after that and both were sent back to Azkaban.

Then there was an issue with who got custody of Harry. Sirius had wanted to take the boy in immediately but Dumbledore had arrived and was adamant about Harry staying with his relatives. That had almost been the case until Lucius spoke up. Harry remembered the man’s exact words perfectly. 

“Harry would be better off with Black. It is true the man will need to see a mind-healer and honestly shouldn’t be raising Harrison alone. He does have a family though. I am needing to handle some rather delicate business for a bit. I think the best solution would be for Sirius and Harrison to stay at my manor with Narcissa Malfoy nee BLACK and my son. Draco and Harrison are already friends and it will be good for both of them for a whole host of reasons. Besides, I have always believed that it was a mistake to send the scion of the Potter line to a muggle household. It is also worth noting that Black has more than half a year before Hogwarts lets out and that will be plenty of time for him to get healthy enough to take in Harrison.”

Almost everyone involved in the decision of where Harry would go, which as it was broached the moment Sirius had been declared not guilty, was the entire governing body of the wizarding world, rallied behind Lucius when he finished talking. The purebloods wanted the Potter scion out of a muggle household and those who didn’t care about that were happy to see Sirius take in his godson.

The only person that left the room unhappy that day, besides the few who went to prison, was Dumbledore. The man wouldn’t have cared if it wasn’t for the blood wards at the Dursleys but decided the best option would be to let the matter drop. There was nothing he could do after all.

After the trial, everything at school seemed to change for Harry without anything changing. Classes carried on, quidditch was played, and holidays were spent inside the castle walls. Yet for once Harry realized that this school was just that, a school. When he was sent home for the summer, he would be going to a place where he was wanted.

There were few things of note for the rest of that year. One of them being Yule, or in the muggle world Christmas. Sirius had wasted little time getting access to the Black fortune and sent Harry a firebolt for Yule. Ronald got an owl from the man to replace Scabbers, which the boy whined about after seeing Harry’s broom. 

The nimbus that McGonagall had gifted to Harry years ago was given to the Gryffindor quidditch team after that. They decided that the Keeper would use it as both the beaters and chasers needed to be in sync and one of them gaining a faster broom would throw their formations off.

The other interesting thing that had happened was when Lucius showed up at the school unannounced and drug Snape off. When the potions master returned he was pale and approached Harry. The man wanted to make a deal with the goblins through Harry for some of the venom from the Basilisk that he was selling. Severus described it as a matter of life and death but said that Harry was too young to have the burden of what was going on placed on him.

The potions master did say that it was about Voldemort and that Lucius had recruited him in a way to stop the man for good. He also said that they had recruited Black as well and that Sirius had agreed that Harry shouldn’t have to worry about what they were doing.

After that odd encounter, and after getting Snape some of the venom free of charge, the rest of the year passed with no noteworthy incidents. The summer was amazing for Harry and Draco. The two spent the entire thing together and Harry even got to go on a vacation for the first time. 

The trip to Paris was amazing and yet awkward too. One of the most romantic places on Earth and the two teens were there together. Every time they ended up alone Harrison couldn’t help but recall Draco’s words during their second year.

Then there was the two boys’ almost kiss. It had happened the last night they were there.

( **Flashback** )

_ Paris had been amazing, that was what was running through Harry’s head as he had finished packing. It was the fourteenth of July and Draco’s parents had gone out to watch the fireworks show from a magical restaurant that was hidden from muggles but had an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. _

_ Draco had finished packing the day before and was relaxing, and Sirius had gone to get the teens and himself some food. Draco had gotten bored while Harry was packing and moments before the black-haired teen was done, the blond came into his room. “You know, I am amazed we managed to have our full vacation without you attracting trouble.” _

_ Harry laughed and headed out onto the balcony that was attached to his room. “I am too. When we first got here I was thinking that a dark wizard would attack, then when I saw all the muggle families vacationing here that we passed in the streets, I thought that somehow the Dursleys were going to show up. Instead, it has just been… Well perfect.” _

_ Draco didn’t respond to that, having not gotten what he had wanted out of his teasing. Rather, he stepped out on the balcony as well and offered Harrison a smile. The two stood there in peace for a few moments before fireworks lit up the sky. The moment had felt magical and Harry had felt himself leaning towards Draco. Before their lips could meet though Sirius pounded on Harry’s door and told them that food was ready. _

( **Flashback End** )

So the rest of the summer, Harry couldn’t get Draco out of his mind. Then there was their fourth year when things between the boys shifted and a prophecy was fulfilled. There had been five main events during the year. The first was Halloween night when Harry’s name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire.

Everyone had been shocked at a fourth champion and almost the entire school had turned on Harry. That lasted about three days before Draco told Harry to stand up in the great hall and swear a magical vow that he didn’t want anything to do with the tournament, hadn’t put his name in and had no idea who did.

When the whispers first started after that, it was surprisingly Ron that spoke up. The redhead had snapped out that there wasn’t a way to prove Harry wasn’t involved more surely than what he had just done. Magical vows like that would have killed Harry if he had in any way been lying. With that, the whispers died and Harry and Ron talked. 

The other boy had come to an understanding when it had come to his previous behavior and he realized then how childish he had been acting in the previous years. He had let his hang-ups affect his judgment and he was sorry. He then told Harry that his brother Charlie was bringing dragons to school for the first task, given Harry a leg up on the competition as not even the teachers knew what the task was to be.

The second major thing that happened was the first event. Harry had gone in rather nervous, but he had gotten the Common Welsh Green and it could speak and understand parseltongue, although it spoke it in a broken sounding way. This meant that Harry was able to finish the first task by talking to the dragon and it made a lot of people mad once more. 

How dare the boy-who-lived use such an evil skill. It was bad enough that he was able to speak to serpents but to flaunt it so openly. Those whispers were then crushed by Lucius who had the paper print a story about parseltongue speakers in India and how they all primarily used parselmagic to heal. Harry was then compared to them and suddenly everyone wanted to know if the boy-who-lived was an up-and-coming healer.

The third major event was the Yule Ball. Harry was told that as a contestant that he had to open the dance and was therefore required to have a partner. After being told that Harry found himself standing in front of Malfoy in the Great Hall. The black-haired teen looked incredibly nervous and was having trouble saying anything. Before Harry could work up the courage to ask the blond shook his head. “ _ Wipe that stupid look off your face, of course, we are going to the ball together. _ ” Almost everyone at the Slytherin table laughed at Harry over that, but the last Potter smiled through it all.

The ball was brilliant and thanks to lessons from Narcissa, Harry and Draco danced all night and the last of the Potter line didn’t end up making an embarrassment of himself or his partner. As the night ended though, Harry and Draco, as well as Hermione and Blaise, had each had their first kiss.

( **_Flashback_ ** )

_ Quite a few students had already retired from the great hall and Harry knew what most of them were doing. He knew that this was technically Draco and his first date and was unsure of what to do because of that. The dance had been amazing so far and it was over half-way over.  _

_ The last Potter didn’t think Draco had expected anything to happen tonight, but would the other teen want a kiss. It was on Harry’s mind constantly since their near-kiss in Paris. He knew that he wanted to kiss Draco, but he was unsure of how to go about showing affection. The Malfoy family clearly loved each other, but purebloods didn’t openly show affection apparently, but Sirius always seemed to be throwing an arm around someone’s shoulders, and from the stories he told, the man had hooked up a lot at school. _

_ It likely would have been easier for the boy if he could remember ever having been shown affection before Hogwarts. Hermione was the first person that the teen could remember hugging him. _

_ “Don’t ruin our night by staying in your scarred head too long.” Draco’s words were slightly rude but spoken in a soft tone. “Is something wrong, do you want to go somewhere to talk?” _

_ Harry shook his head to show nothing was wrong but then nodded once. So the two walked out into the gardens. Draco didn’t say anything when they stopped and just waited for Harry to be ready. Which, after waiting a few seconds and swallowing hard, the teen did. “Tonight has been great, and I am just worried because I am not sure how affectionate you would want me to be.” _

_ Draco smirked at his date before moving closer. “Is being in Gryffindor rotting your brain?” He asked, his voice full of humor before he gave Harry a serious look. “Look child abuse isn’t common in the magical world. Children are normally cherished by their parents if for no other reason than because the line has been maintained. Hermione told me though, that you might have trouble with affection and intimacy, which is the only reason I have been holding back. I do want to be affectionate with you Harry.” _

_ Hearing that made Harry a little calmer and the black-haired teen moved closer to his date. Before they could kiss though they heard Snape and the Headmaster from one of the other schools arguing and had to hurry and head back in before they were caught.  _

_ At the end of the night, when they were about to head back to their respective dorms, Draco grabbed Harry by his dress robes and pressed their lips together. The gasp that left the last Potter allowed for the Malfoy heir to slip his tongue inside the other teen’s mouth.  _

_ The passionate kiss that followed made them both breathless. When they pulled away Draco smirked even though he was breathing hard. “Now there is no risk of our first kiss getting interrupted a third time.” _

( **_Flashback End_ ** )

Then you had task number two where the champions had to save someone from the mermaid village in Black Lake. The clue the competitors were given said that something they would sorely miss would be taken. When Harry saw Draco in the water, he got mad. 

The teen came up from the lake before anyone else with Draco in his arms. The blond came too and Hermione and Blaise were on standby to help pull them up once they made it to the pier. The moment Draco was out of the water Harry went off. He tore into Dumbledore and the organizers of the tournament. Stating that it was bad enough that none of these grown men could pull him out of the contest when it was clear that he didn’t want to be involved and hadn’t put his name forward, but to then use hostages without any parental consent or even informing the hostages until at earliest the night before. 

Fleur, the French champion, who had come out of the water with her sister as Harry was yelling chimed in with her agreement. Her sister had been kidnapped from her bed the night before and when Fleur tried to stop the abduction she was held at wandpoint and informed that it was for the tournament. Her knowing her sister was in danger allowed her to be focused but if she hadn’t known the young woman would have been too distracted to focus and likely lost the challenge.

The next day Lucius, Sirius, and the French Minister of Magic, who was Fluer’s father, came to the school and the tournament was shut down. Of course, that same day was the day that Lucius, Severus, and Sirius told Harry about a prophecy. One that states Harry has to be the one to kill the Dark Lord. The three men had a solution and they used the Room of Requirement for it.

( **_Flashback_ ** )

_ Lucius, Severus, and Sirius had had Harry follow them after the meeting to shut down the tournament. Harry didn’t know what it was about, but he knew that it was important. Eventually, he was led to the Room of Requirement, which Sirius explained that the Marauders had found during their time at the school. It was in that room that Lucius spoke.  _

_ “Harry I know that some of what we are about to say is going to upset you, but listen until I am done.” The man paused for a second to let the teen nodded. “Good, then the first thing I will say is that the three of us can’t kill Voldemort. We found a ritual that will do the job, but it failed when we performed it. We have since learned that the reason Voldemort came after you was a prophecy. Severus knew of it, but not the contents. The thing states that you have to be the one to kill Voldemort. So we brought the material for the ritual and we want you to perform it. Do you think you can handle that?” _

_ Harry nodded slowly. “I always thought I would be killed by him at the rate things were going. If this stops him that also means that Draco and Hermione will be safe… I will do everything I can, so how do I go about it?” _

_ Sirius frowned. “Voldemort used some dark magic to make himself immortal. We used the diary to find a ring in an old cabin that is similar. The ritual will attack Voldemort’s connection to the ring and through it, the man himself and any other dark objects he made. It won’t harm any of the objects, just Voldemort’s connection through them. Severus has a few ingredients already in powdered form that you will need to sprinkle onto the objects, one of them is powdered basilisk venom so you will need gloves. As you do you will chant a spell over and over. I will draw a rune that you will need to do this inside of and Lucius will work with you for a few minutes to make sure that you get it right. That is all you have to do.” _

_ Harry took in a deep breath. “Let's do it then.” _

( **_Flashback End_ ** )

The ritual had put Harry in the hospital for a week because of his and Voldemort’s connection, but other than that it had gone off without a hitch and within days all the dark marks on the arms of known death eaters had vanished.

As he slowly came out of his thoughts of the past, Harry smiled. His life would be drastically different without Draco Malfoy in it. The trip to the Slytherin dorms during the second year was the best thing that ever happened to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As a note for anyone interested that hasn't yet, I have a link to my Facebook profile, made specifically for my Ao3 and FFn accounts on my profile. Feel free to friend me and yell at me when I am taking too long on my stories. I was debating about which of my WIPs to start posting next and might post some of them on my Facebook and see which are shown the most interest. Of course, my main concern is finishing NOK at the moment.


End file.
